The interconnection of the electronics in a hydraulic device such as a fluid pump with input energy and control circuitry is typically complicated and susceptible to leakage of hydraulic fluid either into or from the pump housing.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an electronic connection cover for a hydraulic component housing utilizing a sealed printed circuit board which will permit easy connection of the internal circuitry to an energy source and which will eliminate leakage of fluid into or from the hydraulic component housing.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
An electronic connection cover for a hydraulic component housing has a cover housing with interior and exterior compartments, and a face for interfacing with an opening in a hydraulic component housing. An electrical control component is in the interior compartment for electrical control of a hydraulic component in the hydraulic component housing. The face of the cover housing has a terminal wall closing an end to the exterior compartment opposite an end of the exterior compartment.
A printed circuit board is secured to the face of the cover housing and is superimposed over the terminal wall and has an electrical circuit including surface mounted electrical components imposed on one side thereof opposite the terminal wall. The electrical circuit is operatively connected to the electrical control component in the interior compartment.
The surface mounted electrical components are positioned for interaction with electrical control components in a hydraulic component housing to which the cover is attached.
Connecting pins extend from the electrical circuit through the printed circuit board and the terminal wall and protrude into the exterior compartment for connection to exterior circuitry. A seal element is located between the terminal wall and the printed circuit board and surrounds the connecting pins to prevent the passage of hydraulic fluid into or out of a hydraulic component housing to which the cover is attached.